El avión de la Bella Durmiente
by Lilaa
Summary: En Nueva York se desata la tormenta del siglo. Edward Cullen se lamenta por estar varado en el aeropuerto, sin posibilidad alguna de salir. Hasta que la ve, y descubre que los cuentos de hadas existen.


**El avión de la Bella Durmiente.**

Basado en el cuento homónimo de _Gabriel García Márquez,_ _en Doce Cuentos Peregrinos._

**---**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia y la saga "Twilight" son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer; así como "Doce cuentos peregrinos" lo es de Gabriel García Márquez. Este fanfic posee diálogos y frases que fueron sacados directamente de los libros de la saga "Twilight", más específicamente de "Sol de Medianoche", y del cuento "El avión de la Bella Durmiente", que se encuentra en el libro "Doce Cuentos Peregrinos", ninguno de mi autoría, como aclaré anteriormente.

Yo escribo sin ánimos de lucro, solo por diversión y entretenimiento, y porque amo demasiado estas historias.

- - -

Nevaba como nunca en Nueva York. La nevada del siglo, decían algunos; no podía estar más de acuerdo.

La empleada de la boletería me dio la noticia en cuanto fui por mis papeles, y unos minutos más tarde había sido anunciada por el altavoz y en las pantallas.

Los vuelos habían sido cancelados y por el temporal, debíamos permanecer en el aeropuerto, sin posibilidad de movernos de ahí hasta que la tormenta amainara.

Estaba todo atestado de gente. Algunos dormían en los asientos, otros se habían establecido en el suelo, improvisando refugios con sus equipajes, los niños lloraban y se quejaban de aburrimiento y de la horrible situación. Había hombres leyendo los periódicos, mujeres con revistas del espectáculo, intelectuales con libros, y soñadores, que contemplaban los aviones muertos afuera, tal vez esperando que por arte de magia, o por un milagro divino, levantaran el vuelo y los llevara a su hogar.

Y entre todos ellos, estaba yo. Un vampiro rodeado de miles de apetecibles humanos, e irritado por la cantidad de pensamientos que llenaban el lugar; aunque la sed era lo más fuerte. Afortunadamente, me había alimentado casi exageradamente antes del vuelo, no quería volver a ser el monstruo al que había renunciado hace ya muchas décadas.

De todos modos, debía pensar en otra cosa.

Como por ejemplo, ¿por qué Alice no me advirtió nada sobre el temporal? ¿Por qué no me dijo que iba a quedar varado aquí? O sus aptitudes como psíquica estaban fallando, o se traía algo entre manos. Conociéndola, creo que la segunda opción es la más viable.

Ella sabía perfectamente que volvería a Forks hoy. Sabía que mi vuelo a Seattle estaba programado, y seguramente sabía del temporal. Así como también logró convencerme que desistiera de la idea de manejar hasta Nueva York, y tomara el bendito vuelo. Sí, definitivamente la duende estaba tramando algo.

Parecía que afuera la tormenta se estaba aplacando. Divisé a unos metros a un oficial de policía y me dirigí hacia él.

- Disculpe. – El hombre se volteó para mirarme. Intenté usar mi tono más persuasivo, hubiera resultado mejor si fuera una mujer. – El viento se ha calmado un poco, y parece que en cualquier momento dejará de nevar. ¿Cree posible que pueda retirarme?

Me dirigió una mirada de disculpa, y supe su respuesta antes de que la dijera, incluso si no fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento, - se disculpó. - pero nadie puede abandonar el aeropuerto hasta que recibamos nuevas órdenes.

Torcí el gesto.

- Podré mantenerme a salvo. – le aseguré. – Si quiere puedo firmarle un papel indicando que dejo mi seguridad personal bajo mi propia responsabilidad.

El rió suavemente.

- Lo siento, joven. – repitió. – No puedo dejar que se marche, ni aunque esté bajo su propia responsabilidad. A mí también me gustaría estar en casa con mi familia.

- Claro. – acepté. – Siento haberlo molestado.

Asintió levemente dirigiéndome una suave sonrisa, y derrotado, regresé a mi lugar.

Mientras caminaba, alguien tropezó justo en frente de mí, y estaba a punto de caer cuando la tomé de la cintura para sostenerla.

Lo que sentí cuando nuestras pieles hicieron contacto, es imposible de describir. Ella era cálida, como todos los humanos, pero no fue solo por su calidez que recibí una descarga eléctrica, que recorrió desde la punta de mis dedos, hasta llegar al centro de mi muerto corazón.

- Gracias. – balbuceó débilmente. Supe que se había sonrojado, puesto que el aroma delicioso de su sangre se hizo más intenso.

Mi garganta estaba en llamas, pero pude controlarlo concentrándome en otras cosas. Su pelo oscuro con reflejos color caoba le llegaba a los omóplatos y era suavemente ondulado; era pálida, casi tanto como yo, y delgada. No medía más de uno sesenta y cinco, y tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras la ayudaba a enderezarse.

A regañadientes, alejé mis manos de su cintura; se sentía tan frágil, y supuse que el frío de mi piel congelada le ocasionaría molestia.

- No hay problema. – le dije, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Parpadeó varias veces, y me dedicó una sonrisa pequeña.

Miraba con interés algo detrás de mí. Me volteé, y en el suelo, vi un viejo ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas.

- ¿Tuyo? – pregunté en cuanto lo hube levantado.

Asintió débilmente.

Mientras se lo entregaba, levantó la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Ella tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto nunca. Eran del color del chocolate derretido; profundos y sinceros, mostrando inocencia y madurez.

No sabía que sucedía, solo sabía que jamás había sentido ese cosquilleo recorriéndome el cuerpo, y que jamás había deseado tanto sumergirme en los ojos de nadie. Sabía que había pasado demasiado tiempo solo, creyendo que no me hacía falta nada más que mi familia, y ahora de repente, esta extraña aparecía frente a mí demostrándome que en realidad todo este tiempo estuve esperándola a ella. Sentía que mi corazón, sin hacerlo realmente, había vuelto a latir.

Bajó la vista, más sonrojada aún de lo que había estado anteriormente, rompiendo la conexión de nuestras miradas, y rompió a respirar agitadamente, mientras su corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo desenfrenado. Cerró los ojos y se tambaleó.

Este hecho me asustó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunté tomándola por el brazo para evitar que cayera nuevamente.

- Solo fue un mareo. – respondió en un susurro, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Será mejor que te sientes. – La guié hacia la derecha, a un asiento que se encontraba vacío. Ella se sentó y se abanicó sutilmente con el libro. - ¿Puedo traerte algo? ¿Un poco de agua, tal vez?

- No, estoy bien. Gracias. – Su voz era tranquila, serena, la melodía más hermosa.

Volví a mirarla. Ella era una criatura preciosa, no con una belleza convencional. Era diferente, llena de dulzura, de inocencia. La blusa azul que llevaba resaltaba su piel de porcelana, adhiriéndose perfectamente a sus curvas.

Me senté a un lado, levemente volteado hacia su silla.

– Soy Edward Cullen. – me presenté. Tenía la urgente necesidad de que me conociera, de que supiera quien soy, aunque por supuesto, no podría decirle todo de mí. Además, era una forma de sacarle su nombre, deseo que no tardó mucho en cumplirme.

- Bella Swan. – Me tendió tímidamente su mano. Al principio dudé en estrecharla, mi mano estaba helada, le causaría repulsa; pero no pude escaparme por mucho tiempo del deseo de volver a tocarla.

Me estremecí levemente en cuanto nuestros dedos se rozaron, un estremecimiento de placer. No quería soltarla jamás.

Seguramente se extrañó al sentir mi gélida piel, pero me sorprendió que no hiciera ningún gesto, ni se soltara alarmada.

Curioso, intenté escuchar su mente. De seguro había estado tan distraído deleitándome por haberla encontrado que no había podido poner atención a lo que cruzaba por su cabeza. Me concentré en oír sus pensamientos, pero no pude. Era como si Bella no estuviera ahí. ¿Estaría fallando mi don? Jamás había conocido a nadie a quien no pudiera escuchar, pero tenía que admitir que jamás había conocido a nadie como ella.

Volviendo a la realidad, me di cuenta de que nuestras manos aún seguían unidas, y ella me miraba intensamente.

- Es un placer conocerte Bella. – Dije usando un tono suave, y mostrando una sonrisa torcida.

- Para mí también es un placer, Edward. – me respondió devolviéndome el gesto. Oír mi nombre de sus labios, de sus hermosos labios, lo hizo el sonido más perfecto del mundo, solo porque era ella quien lo pronunciaba. Nuevamente esa corriente recorrió mi cuerpo, y sentí esa necesidad de quedarme con ella para siempre. Era como si todo hubiese desaparecido, como si nosotros dos fuésemos las únicas personas en el mundo justo ahora.

- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? – Pregunté, sin saber muy bien de qué parte de mi cerebro – o de mi subconsciente – había salido esa pregunta.

Sonrió ruborizándose nuevamente.

- Claro que sí. – respondió. – Los imposibles son los otros.

Le devolví la sonrisa, reconociendo la frase, y volví la conversación a rumbos menos peligrosos y llevados por la parte razonable de mi cerebro.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias. – hizo una pausa. – No es que me sintiera mal. Soy torpe, demasiado. Tropiezo con mis propios pies muy a menudo. No hay de qué preocuparse. – me dijo. – En cuanto al mareo, no sé que me sucedió. – Luego bajó su voz y miró hacia el otro lado. Supongo que pretendía que no escuchara, pero soy un vampiro, y mis sentidos están muy desarrollados. – Creo que olvidé respirar.

- Me alegra que estés mejor. – Comenté sinceramente. – No es extraño que te hayas mareado. Hay demasiada gente aquí y estamos encerrados desde hace tiempo. ¿Has comido suficiente? Puede que te haya bajado el nivel de azúcar en la sangre, o que tu cuerpo esté necesitando más energía debido al ambiente de tensión.

Me miró divertida.

- ¿Eres médico?

- Mi padre lo es. – Respondí omitiendo el hecho de que tengo dos licenciaturas en medicina, no quería alardear con ella.

- Sí, lo supuse. – la miré confundido. – Pareces demasiado joven para serlo. – Explicó.

Me resultaba extraño no escuchar lo que pasaba por su mente, y hasta sería enloquecedor de no estar tan distraído con su belleza. Más tarde pensaría en lo extraño de este hecho, lo comentaría con Carlisle, quizás el tuviera una teoría; pero no quería pensar en esto ahora, quería disfrutar cada minuto de su cercanía.

- Parece que ha dejado de nevar. – Comentó distraídamente, mirando por el ventanal hacia afuera.

- Es una lástima. – me miró. – Digo, la nieve es un hermoso espectáculo, a pesar de tenernos encerrados aquí. ¿No te parece?

- No para mí. En realidad, odio la nieve, la lluvia y la humedad. – Dijo.- Soy de Arizona. – terminó con una sonrisa.

Lo entendía. Ella provenía de un clima cálido, seguro detestaba el frío. Casi inconscientemente, alejé mi cuerpo gélido de ella.

Reí sin humor.

- Es lógico. – le dije, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, se anunció por los altavoces que los vuelos con destino a Ohio, Jacksonville, Phoenix, Atlanta y Seattle saldrían en unos minutos.

- Es mi vuelo. – dijo Bella levantándose. – Debo ir por mi equipaje.

- También el mío está por salir. – Dolía la idea de alejarme de su lado, pero debía hacerlo. – Como dije antes, fue un placer hablar contigo.

Ella sonrió.

- También para mí. Adiós.

Me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y se alejó, con un caminar torpe, pero que de todos modos resultaba encantador, y su viejo libro en la mano.

Con una sensación de desahucio creciendo en mi interior, me levanté también del asiento, y sin prestar total atención, puesto que seguí pensando en ella, despaché mi equipaje y abordé. Una azafata me guió a mi asiento.

Me quedé sin aliento. Allí en el lugar contiguo, estaba Bella. Una gran sonrisa se expandió por su rostro al ver que me acomodaba a su lado.

- Así que hacia allí te diriges. – Comenté como quién no quiere la cosa. – Seattle.

- Bueno, en realidad es solo una parada. – respondió. – Voy a Forks.

No podía decir cual era el sentimiento que predominaba en mí ahora, si la incredulidad o la felicidad; era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

- También yo. Vivo en Forks. – sonreí ampliamente.

- ¿Crees en las casualidades? – me preguntó ella ahora.

- No lo sé. – Fue todo lo que pude responder.

- Yo no. – La miré. – Creo que todos estamos predestinados.

¿Ella creía que esto era parte del destino? ¿Qué debíamos encontrarnos? Eso sonaba maravilloso.

- Así que, ¿a qué vas a Forks? – pregunté, tratando de desviar la conversación a lugares menos intensos.

- Mi padre vive allí. – respondió, creí distinguir un ligero atisbo de tristeza en su voz. – Hace muchos años que no lo visito, y su mejor amigo acaba de morir. Necesita que alguien esté con él.

- Seguro. Debe ser un momento difícil. – Asintió. - ¿Quién es tu padre?

Sabía que sonaba como un entrometido, pero _necesitaba_ saberlo.

- Charlie Swan. – Respondió tímidamente.

- ¿El Jefe Swan? – pregunté incrédulo. Ella asintió. – Debí suponerlo, ahora que lo recuerdo, el mencionó que su hija vivía en Phoenix. Así que eres la famosa Isabella.

Se sonrojó.

- Detesto que me llame Isabella. Parece que tendré que recordárselo.

Un sobrecargo se acercó a nosotros para avisarnos que el avión estaba a punto de despegar.

Bella le pidió un poco de agua que él inmediatamente fue a buscar, y tomó un bolso de mano, del que sacó un pequeño y anticuado tocador.

Me dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

-Lamento no poder acompañarte durante el viaje, Edward. – Intenté no demostrar lo mucho que me gustaba como sonaba mi nombre saliendo de sus labios. – Pero me aterra volar, y la única manera de pasarlo es dormir.

- Oh. De acuerdo. – sonreí ligeramente, intentando no demostrar mi tristeza. – No hay problema.

Me devolvió la sonrisa.

En el momento en que el sobrecargo le trajo el agua, abrió el tocador y, de un estuche plateado, sacó una pastilla que tomó sin hacer una mueca. Volvió a meter el tocador en el bolso de mano y a dejar este en su lugar, recostó el asiento lo más que pudo, y se tapó con una manta hasta la cintura.

- Hasta luego. – me dijo con una voz extremadamente dulce.

- Hasta luego. – le respondí embelezado.

Para cuando el avión despegó, Bella ya respiraba pausadamente. Por momentos se removía inquieta y su ceño se fruncía, supuse que a causa de sus sueños.

Verla dormir era un espectáculo maravilloso. Se veía especialmente vulnerable en los brazos de Morfeo, su pelo oscuro revuelto sobre el asiento, y sus labios frunciéndose.

En un momento determinado, su boca tembló ligeramente y se abrió.

- Está bien, mamá. – murmuró.

Bella hablaba en sueños.

Quizás todo lo que su silenciosa mente me ocultaba, ella me lo revelaría mediante pensamientos inconscientes mientras dormía. Increíble.

Esperé a que dijera más, pero parecía que su sueño había terminado. Se movía inquieta, pero suavemente, acentuando aún más su entrecejo. Pronto empezó a balbucear, por lo que presté más atención, esperando lo que fuera que diría ahora.

No me hizo esperar demasiado.

- Edward. - dijo.

¿Se habría despertado?

- ¿Si, Bella? – pregunté.

La miré con más atención, esperando encontrarme con sus grandes ojos marrones; en cambio, sus párpados seguían cerrados. Suspiró y se movió sutilmente hacia un costado.

Estaba dormida, y soñando.

- Edward. – murmuró nuevamente.

¿Ella soñaba conmigo?

Tal vez era una pesadilla.

- Quédate conmigo, Edward. Por favor, no te vayas.

Soñaba conmigo y no era una pesadilla. Quería que me quedara con ella en su sueño.

Mis pensamientos no eran del todo coherentes en ese momento, y si hubiera sido mortal, la felicidad que estaba sintiendo me habría hecho sufrir un colapso.

¿Qué debía hacer? Me pregunté.

Solo pude reclinar mi asiento y acostarme junto a ella, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba, y disfrutando de la visión del perfecto ángel que se hallaba durmiendo a mi lado.

**.**

Más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, el vuelo se terminó. Bella se despertó solo unos minutos antes, con su cabello revuelto más de lo normal.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, y luego me saludó apaciblemente.

- Buenos días.

Le sonreí abiertamente.

- Buenos días, Bella. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu sueño?

Se sonrojó.

- Interesante. – comentó.

Me gustaba que hubiera soñado conmigo, a pesar de que me había conocido apenas unas horas atrás.

Un celular sonó. Era de Bella.

- ¿Hola? – esperó la respuesta. – Si papá, ¿Cómo estás? … Sí, ya estoy aquí. Estoy bien. … Sí, voy lo más rápido posible. … De acuerdo. … Te quiero. – Colgó.

En ese momento, la azafata anunció que ya podíamos abandonar el avión. Bella se levantó inmediatamente.

- Debo irme, Charlie me está esperando. – vaciló. – Adiós Edward. – me dijo sonriendo. – Me encantó conocerte.

- A mi me gustó mucho más. Tal vez volvamos a vernos en Forks. – No sé porqué dije esto último, tal vez tenía demasiadas esperanzas con ella.

- Seguro. – sonrió y se marchó apresurada, no sin resbalar y caer en el camino. De verdad que era muy torpe, como dije antes, adorable.

En cuanto la mayoría de los humanos hubieron bajado, me levanté de mi lugar, no sin antes volver a mirar el lugar en donde la mujer más bella sobre la faz de la tierra había dormido a mi lado. Algo llamó mi atención. Bella había olvidado su bolso de mano. Cuidadosamente, como si se tratara de un tesoro preciado, lo tomé en mis manos y me dirigí al exterior con él.

Parecía increíble. Primero, ella llegaba a mí como un regalo del cielo; Luego, dormía a mi lado como la Bella Durmiente; y ahora, se marchaba a toda prisa, tal como Cenicienta, dejando atrás una pequeña pista que me podría conducir hacia ella, dándome la excusa perfecta para acercarme. Todo parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, pero ¿eran posibles los cuentos de hadas para seres como yo, para un vampiro?

No lo sabía.

Todo lo que sabía es que tenía la respuesta para la pregunta que le había hecho a ella.

No estaba completamente seguro de creer en el amor a primera vista; estaba seguro de haberme enamorado a primera vista.

**---**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Hay que aclarar ciertos puntos: 

*En este fic, Bella no es "La Túa Cantante de Edward", el siente que su sangre huele bien, pero no tanto como para enloquecerlo.

*Al igual que en la historia original, Edward no puede leer la mente de Bella, pero no me explayé demasiado en esto porque lo principal en esta historia era el encuentro entre ellos dos.

*Los que conocen el cuento "El avión de la Bella Durmiente" se darán cuenta de las diferencias y las similitudes. La historia original no es así, al igual que Crepúsculo tampoco lo es, pero es una mezcla adaptada de las dos.

* ¿Qué hacía Edward en Nueva York? Ni yo lo sé. Quizás había ido a buscar una nueva colección de vestidos de Alice, o alguna de ustedes estaba de viaje allá y había ido a visitarla, lo que se les ocurra. :) . ¿Qué hacía Bella en Nueva York? Venía de Phoenix, pero su avión hizo escala en Nueva York. No tengo idea si un avión desde Arizona a Washington puede hacer escala en Nueva York, pero si no lo hacía ella no se encontraba con Edward, ¿no?

* Si alguien se lo había preguntado: Sí, Alice sí sabía que Edward iba a encontrarse con Bella, por eso lo dejó varado en el aeropuerto.

* ¿Se encontrarán Edward y Bella en Forks? Eso lo dejo a su imaginación.

Espero sus opiniones y críticas acerca de lo que les pareció la historia; es el primer OneShot que escribo y me animo a publicar. Ya saben, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, la leo atentamente :). **REVIEWS! **

Muchos besos, y gracias por leer.

~Micene~

Mica.


End file.
